Ordinary Day
by Kanastasia
Summary: AU, Ian Kabra is a supermodel adored by many. He meets Amelia, a shy, new model with reddish brown hair. Hamilton Holt has had a crush on sports star Jade Pierce since her debut. He finally gets the chance tell her with the help of Sinead Starling. Dan Cahill is part of the famous boy band Kaleidoscope. He finds out rival band Clairvoyance is closer to them than they first thought.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_Ordinary Day

_**Rated:**_ T

_**Summary:**_ AU, Ian Kabra is a supermodel adored by many. He meets Amelia, a shy, new model with reddish brown hair. Hamilton Holt has had a crush on sports star Jade Pierce since her debut. He finally gets the chance tell her with the help of Sinead Starling. Dan Cahill is part of the famous boy band Kaleidoscope. He finds out rival band Clairvoyance is closer to them than they first thought.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the 39 Clues…in this world…

_**A/N:**_ _Hello! This is my new story (=^_^=) and I'm very excited at the prospect of it. I've wanted to do this for a long time and have now finally gathered the courage to do so! Yeah! _

_An important thing to point out, this is completely and utterly AU (like most of my stories). The Cahills are normal, so are the Kabras and everyone else. No secrets, Vespers or branches or spoilers! I tell you now, if you notice this AUness then don't go badgering me about it in a review, okay? Thank you, here's the story!_

* * *

Dan Cahill finished off the donut with a gulp. He licked his fingers and stood up, opening the door from his bedroom to the corridor and looked at the hall clock. 3:30 PM. Time for band practice. The 14-year old grabbed his skateboard and yelled his farewells to his older sister and their au pair. He slid down the banister of the stairs and rushed out though the front door.

The teenager took great joy in the wind rushing past him as he rode his skateboard on the sidewalk. He arrived at his destination in minutes.

The grey building stood tall, taking up the whole street block. Dan felt the rush of dread that he always did when approaching said building. After all, who likes going to school?

But of course Dan didn't have a choice in this. There wasn't anywhere else available. The band wasn't allowed to practice in his own home without Uncle Fiske being there to supervise. And it just so happened that said man was away in Fiji on some overseas business. The other members of the band were unavailable as well.

Ned and Ted Starling had too many irreplaceable and ancient family heirlooms lying around in their estate. Last time they practiced there, a huge vase/jug was broken, the brothers' were still in trouble to this present day.

Harley Drews, Dan's best friend and one of the main singers of the band wasn't allowed to bring them to his manor either. They only had one soundproof room in the house and his twin sister, who had her own band as well, had booked it for the whole week.

Ryden Lee, Dan's other best friend had five younger siblings at home and as big as his house was, they always thought it to be fun to be in the same room as the band. This proved to be a great distraction and did not let the band do any practicing at all.

All that left was the music room at school which was available if you booked it already. Ned, being the teachers' assistant had taken the trouble to do so already earlier in the week.

Dan walked briskly across the huge oval and opened the big gate before squeezing himself through. He opened the outside door to the music room and walked inside.

The 14-year old found all the other band members there already. The white-blonde head in the corner checking his hair in the mirror could only be Harley, pretty boy that he was. The brunette who was busy spinning discs on his deck was none other than Ryden, live-mixing DJ of the band. Ned with his auburn hair was easy to spot as he practiced his vocals near the window. His brother, Ted was stroking chords on his guitar. The only spot empty was the chair in the middle of the drum set. Dan smiled and set his skateboard against the wall.

"Hey guys!"

A series of "Finally Dan took your own sweet time" and one dryly said "Oh yay!" from Ryden was thrown back at him. The 14-year old smiled before stepping over one of the drums and taking the drumsticks.

Ned cleared his throat.

"For Pete's sake Harley, stop styling your hair in the mirror like the girl you are and come over here" He gestured to the empty stool next to him before adjusting the mic in front of his own chair.

Harley threw him a glare for the girly comment before grudgingly grabbing his guitar and sitting on the stool.

"Right everyone ready?"

Nods and "Get on with it" comments were thrown at him.

"Awesome, remember Ted, you start. Let's go!"

Ted started with his guitar intro, with backing from Ned and Harley and the beat from Dan. It all blended well into Ryden's mix and the song started. Ned pulled the mic closer.

_You looked at me with those true_

_Innocently shining eyes of blue_

_And that curtain of hair_

_Shining with sign of care_

Harley signalled and everyone else joined in for the chorus.

_And I realised_

_I'm hypnotised!_

_Woah!_

_Woah!_

_Woa-oh-oh!_

_Because suddenly_

_I see you truly-yyy_

_Hyp-no-tised_

Everyone else let out a breath and Dan's drum beat was left as the intro for Harley's verse. The change in volume let them hear the heart-stopping sound of footsteps. Ned had booked the music room and since they weren't known as a band to the school, he was the only one truly meant to be there. That was the bad thing about Misselthwaite Academy. They didn't allow students to audition for anything or form any bands. It was one of the confusing but imposing rules assistant principal Ms. Rogers had laid out.

The boys looked at each other in panic. There was nowhere to hide! Before they could react or come up with any ideas the door slammed open.

Dan groaned.

Natalie Kabra, a fellow student in Dan's grade, stood through the doorway glaring with her arms folded. She saw their faces and glared harder.

"Well, what have we here?" her annoying voice questioned.

"None of your business Cobra" Dan replied defensively.

She ignored him and slithered in front of Harley. _Like the snake she is_, Dan thought. Natalie clutched Harley's uniform collar and brushed her thumb over the pin there.

"_Kaleidoscope_?" she read out before turning to them all. "Isn't that the stupidly famous boy band that play peasant music? Now why would Harley own a pin like that?"

Said boy opened his mouth, probably to come up with some smooth lie.

"No wait-let me guess, you have a secret love for them?"

"It's no secret, all of us here idolise _Kaleidoscope_" Harley told her.

"Just goes to show how stupid you all are then, doesn't it?" She continued. Dan clenched his fists and stood up.

"Leave Natalie, you're not welcome here" He ground out, gesturing to the door.

Natalie, infuriating girl she was, wasn't paying attention to him. Her gaze was fixed on something on the ground. Natalie walked over and picked it up. Dan realized with panic, what it was. It must have fallen out of his pocket when he stood up!

The girl studied the scrunched up cap and straightened it.

"This looks to me like it's one of those exclusive _Kaleidoscope_ caps that the members wear. You know one of those really rare ones that are only available to the band members themselves?" Natalie looked at Dan with piercing eyes. He averted her gaze. Everyone else was panicking.

"Look Natalie, it's not what you think-"Ryden started but Natalie waved him off. Strange thing was, he quietened. She looked around at them all.

"I knew it! _Kaleidoscope_, world-famous boy band are actually students at Misselthwaite Academy. One of the only schools that actually, you know _prohibits_ such things" She smirked "Well, you're in trouble now _aren't you?_"

Dan was about to retort something rude when Natalie and his surroundings faded.

His eyes flew open. It was all a dream. No wonder all those strange things started happening. Term didn't start until January. Besides Dan went to a boarding school that was three hours away from the manor, definitely not a destination to be reached easy with a skateboard.

* * *

Amy Cahill scanned the letter again. It was too good to be true. A huge grin spread across her face.

"YESSS!"

The scream must've been heard all over the manor but the 17-year old didn't care. She got in! She actually got in! The girl jumped around joyfully, clutching the letter to her chest.

"Amy, what's going on kiddo?" Nellie Gomez, au pair extraordinaire walked in from the direction of the kitchen. Amy looked up and ran towards Nellie, throwing her arms around the older girl and squeezing tight.

"I got in Nellie! I got in!"

"Got…into…what…ki…ddo?" Nellie asked, turning into a slight shade of blue. Amy pulled back and the older girl was finally able to breathe. The 17-year old's smile didn't falter.

"I got into Yorkshire Moor's!"

"Yorkshire- hey! That's great Amy!" The au pair realised what Amy was talking about and smiled for the girl.

After all, she had worked hard for it. All summer long, Amy had worked hard to get past the entrance exams and everything else that was required for her to be able to get into the prestigious high school known as Yorkshire Moor's.

When she was younger Amy's parents had died in a plane crash. She and Dan had been sent to live with their Aunt Beatrice where they met Nellie and after a tough fight at court they had all been taken in by Grace. Nellie remembered Grace with fondness, the blessed old lady had died peacefully of old age and Fiske had taken over caring for them before Beatrice could once again.

Nellie had never seen Amy work for something so hard before, and she knew why. Arthur and Hope, Amy's parents, had gone to Yorkshire Moor's and Nellie knew the feeling of trying to find a scrap of remembrance for someone you loved.

Amy, still smiling, folded up the letter.

"I'm gonna go up and tell Dan, it's 10:00 AM anyways, he needs to wake up already" she said energetically still on the high of achieving something. The girl ran up the stairs and Nellie smiled fondly. She loved that kid.

Amy arrived at the second floor and headed for Dan's room, practically skipping. She arrived at his door and opened it, walked across the room and opened the curtains without hesitation.

"Argh! I'm blinded!" A yell of surprise sounded from Dan's bed. His older sister looked at him and smiled wryly.

"Well thank goodness you're awake. Guess what! I got accepted into Yorkshire Moor's!" She exclaimed in one breath.

"Woah, calm down Ames. And that's great!" Dan replied, sitting up in his bed.

"I know! I was so happy!"

"Was? Seems like it hasn't worn off yet"

"Yeah!" Amy said before looking at her brother closer "Hey, what happened? You look like you woke up unexpectedly"

"Yeah, I think I heard your scream of happiness and nearly jumped out of my skin, asleep"

"Oh sorry"

"Don't be, I was having a nightmare" Dan groaned at the remembrance of it and buried his head in his hands. Amy nodded in understanding.

"Was Natalie in it?"

"Yeah" Dan replied from his cocoon of hands.

"I honestly don't know what you have against the girl, she seemed nice enough a few years ago when Uncle Fiske made you invite her to your birthday party" His sister commented.

The 14-year old looked up at her with fake wide eyes.

"She's evil and manipulative!"

"What did she do in your dream?"

"Nightmare, and she found out about _Kaleidoscope_" Dan replied.

Amy frowned.

"That one again?"

Being his sister, Amy knew about Dan's secret boy band ever since he formed it with the others when he was 13 years old. She was bewildered when they became world-famous.

"Yeah, it's really haunting me"

"Well, come on, I think I can smell some pancakes, Nellie probably cooked them and you know hers are heavenly, let's go eat" Amy said standing up. She didn't even have to wait three seconds before Dan jumped out of his bed and barrelled down to the kitchen yelling,

"Nellie, I'll have Amy's share, she doesn't want it!"

The girl ran after him in desperation.

"No! He's lying!"

* * *

A yellow taxi pulled up in front of the gates of a huge mansion. The passenger in the backseat smiled easily at the driver.

"Thank you young man, you can drop me off here. How much will this cost?"

"Uh..$39:90 sir"

The man handed him a fifty dollar note with the same kind smile on his face.

"Keep the change. Have a good day"

The bewildered taxi driver watched as his passenger got out of the yellow vehicle and slowly looked down at the note in his hand. When he looked back up, the man in black was gone.

The taxi sped away and Fiske watched it go before knocking on the gate. A man dressed in a casual t-shirt and overalls opened it and his eyes widened.

"Master Fiske! Welcome back! I have tried my best to keep the grounds to your absolute taste"

"Thank you Solem, and please, call me Fiske"

The gardener nodded, obeying easily, before going back to work and tending to the white lilies near the entrance.

Fiske walked up easily to the front door and the bell. He had keys in his pocket but sometimes he just loved surprising the kids like this.

There was a couple of yells and a few whines before finally a firm set of footsteps were heard from inside. The old man guessed they were all probably arguing about who was going to get up and answer the door.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the door opened and Nellie appeared. Her eyes widened at the sight of him,

"Fiske!"

She ran forward and hugged him tightly. Not a minute passed and Amy and Dan came rushing forward and a chorus of "Uncle Fiske! You're back!" was heard and both teens joined in hugging the man tightly. Fiske chuckled and melted into the group hug. He had missed them too.

A moment later everyone pulled back and they led him to the kitchen, where Nellie loaded up another plate with flapjacks and set it on the table for him. Dan was sitting down already, practically inhaling the pancakes in his haste.

"Slow down Dan, there are more in the kitchen" Nellie said dryly. The boy pouted before taking in his pancakes at a slower notch.

"Uncle Fiske, guess what?" Amy beamed at him "I got into Yorkshire Moor's!"

"Oh? That's wonderful Amy!" The girl's cheeks turned pink at the praise. Fiske turned to Dan.

"Dan, I heard _Kaleidoscope's_ newest album went platinum, congratulations!"

The boy smiled through a mouthful of pancakes,

"Thanks Uncle Fiske" he replied though it more or less came out as: "Fanks Funcke Fiske"

"And Nellie! You're graduating college in January! That's a cause for celebration in itself already"

The au pair grinned,

"Let's hope I actually do graduate"

"I'm sure you will"

Fiske smiled back before tucking into his meal heartily.

* * *

_**A/N: **__So there it is, hope you all liked it! And please tell me what you thought about it in a review! Now that I've finished, in the words of my hero, I'm so tired I could just melt into this chai- *melts*_

_I'm a particularly good finder- Kanastasia_

_P.S: If you could which 39 Clues character would you want to switch lives with? Personally, I'd go with Reagan Holt. She just seems like my type of personality!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**_Ordinary Day

_**Rated:**_ T

_**Summary:**_ AU, Ian Kabra is a supermodel adored by many. He meets Amelia, a shy, new model with reddish brown hair. Hamilton Holt has had a crush on sports star Jade Pierce since her debut. He finally gets the chance tell her with the help of Sinead Starling. Dan Cahill is part of the famous boy band Kaleidoscope. He finds out rival band Clairvoyance is closer to them than they first thought.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the 39 Clues…in this world…

_**A/N:**__!SHOUT OUT! to the following people:_

_numbuh435spiritsong__: Yeah, I like Deagan as well (as much as any other Danship) but with this particular story, I think I might be going with Danatalie. I love your username! Especially the 'numbuh' part, I love Codename: Kids Next Door!_

_amianfan102__: Lol Ryden's name was suggested from a friend, I'll ask her if she did it on purpose and has the same otp. Your display picture is AWESOME! I'm a huge fan of P!ATD!_

_Volcanic Lily__: Sigh. Wouldn't it be nice to swap with someone's richness? Haha I love Dan's personality, even though I bet it probably annoys Amy a lot sometimes :)_

_Paris Cahill__: I haven't gotten it yet, waiting for the mean bookstore to SEND IN THE BOOKS ALREADY! If you've read it, did you like it?_

_Agent Get Amy And Ian Together_

_MelRose520_

_ASDFSADF_

_The Gone Angel_

_Saphire_

_Thank you for reviewing! You're all amazing! Here's the story,_

* * *

"Yeah but yo, we gotta talk about this"

Jonah Wizard spoke into his phone pleadingly. The famous pop star was pacing in his luxurious penthouse, trying to bargain with his mother Cora.

"_Well, Jonah dear, you got yourself into this mess, __**didn't you darling?**_ _So you'll just have to get yourself out of it and __**make sure it doesn't happen again**__"_

Her voice took on a tone of malice that Jonah could hear too clearly for his liking, his expression turned fearful.

"Alright mom, I'll do it"

"_That's good Jonah, goodbye now honey, mom has to go to a business meeting,"_

Jonah sighed and disconnected the call. Ever since he was younger, his mother had always gotten him disconcerted without really trying. More often than not, this resulted in him agreeing to her commands.

The 17-year old sat down on his sleek, leather couch and put his head in his hands. His mother's request was more complicated than she made it out to be. Jonah was told to find a nice, pretty girl that was to become a model for the world-famous modelling company _Roses._ And his mother was right, as always, _it was kind of his fault_.

When he was about 8 years old and quite new in the music scene, he had gone with Cora to a business meeting, as his father (who had divorced his mother) was busy and there was no one else to care for him. His mother had left to talk to the manager, leaving him alone in the foyer.

Curious, Jonah looked around. On one of the walls in the hallway, in big, black letters was the word _Roses_. The young boy had not known what it meant at the time and mindlessly walked on, sipping his milkshake as he went.

The 8-year old had walked around for a while before deciding to try and find his mother. He saw a door ahead and decided to try that room first. There was a plaque on the door that read: **Authorised Personnel**.

Young Jonah had missed out on quite a lot of school due to his music career and failed to understand the two big words. He was also distracted by the realisation that he was slurping his milkshake, which he knew, meant he was close to the bottom of the cup. The young boy did as he had always done when the situation arose; he took off the plastic lid and threw it in the nearest bin. The result of which he found that he could drink his milkshake easier.

Anyway, Jonah pushed the door open and went inside; still looking at the inside of his cup to make sure he was getting the liquid.

When the boy finally looked up, he found himself in a room full of clothes. Or at least he thought so; Jonah looked around and saw that in one corner was a glass case, showing off _bling_. The 8-year old had a thing for shiny jewellery and he found himself enraptured by the display.

Imagine Jonah's surprise when a voice behind him suddenly blurted out,

"Oh my gosh!"

The little boy just about jumped out of his skin. In his surprise, Jonah's drink flew out of his hand, the contents landing on the nearest set of clothes.

The young pop star didn't think it was that big a deal, as there were only 2-3 dresses that got stained and he was sure he would be able to repay for them.

Jonah turned around to see a woman looking horrified at the stains on the dresses. Her red hair was tied back into a neat bun and she was a wearing a set of office clothes. The woman's eyes shot to Jonah's and she pointed a finger at him accusingly,

"You! This is all your fault you-"

"Kelly? What is going on? Why have you stopped- Oh my"

Another, older-looking lady walked into the room. She had a prim air about her, although her face looked kind. She was also staring at the dresses as if they had been her crown jewels destroyed.

"Pardon me for asking, but why exactly has the tour been halted Jennifer?"

Jonah felt uncomfortable. He knew that voice.

Sure enough, Cora Wizard walked into the room confidently. She had a friendly smile on her that even Jonah knew, at his young age, was only reserved for important business partners. His mother saw the little boy staring guiltily at his shoes and her smile faded.

"What happened here Kelly?" The woman called Jennifer inquired snapped out of her stupor.

"It was this boy here Miss Chien! I found him in the room with the dresses already stained!" Kelly explained frantically. Miss Chien looked thoughtful. She leaned down and looked at Jonah steadily.

"And who are you, young man?"

"I'm-"

"He's my son" Cora interrupted, Kelly looked at her like _she_ had done the offending thing, "Jennifer I am so sorry for the trouble he has caused" a glare was thrown in Jonah's direction for this, "Whatever can I do to make it up to you-"

Miss Chien waved a hand and surprisingly Cora quietened with a glower.

"It's fine Cora, I believe that if this little boy here, Jonah is it?" The 8-year old nodded vigorously "If Jonah has done the offense, he should be the one to make up for it, yes?" The lady was still staring directly at Jonah and the little boy felt inclined to answer.

"Yes…um…Miss Chien"

"So, why don't we say that you don't to do anything for now but I'll ask a small favour of you in the future, yes?"

Jonah felt relieved that he wasn't going to be punished and nodded enthusiastically.

"What?! But those three dresses are the most important of the whole collection and-"

"Kelly do hush up, I think we can talk about this later" Miss Chien said dismissing the young assistant effortlessly. She turned to Cora,

"Let's arrange this meeting again soon Cora; I'm afraid we don't have any more time to continue it," Jonah's mother smiled charmingly,

"Of course Jennifer, I'll call later to arrange a time" Cora hurriedly ushered Jonah out of the room, pushing him on just a little harder than necessary.

Present Jonah was still regretting his younger incident. Ever since then, Cora had gotten him an expensive and arrogant tutor, so was her embarrassment of the events. The next few years were horrible.

_Why did he take the lid off that milkshake?_

The 17-year old sighed and thought about his problem. He was not genius but he had to find a way to work things out or he was doomed. The favour Miss Chien had asked of him was simple, find a pretty girl to be a model of _Roses_ for a few months as they needed a back-up.

Of course it was still quite complicated, where would he find a girl that was nice _and _pretty? Being a pop star, most _pretty_ girls that Jonah knew personally were fake. As in the type of girls that had their faces caked in makeup. Nice girls barely even existed anymore and since Jonah was a huge star he barely managed to go out to meet just-okay girls. How was he supposed to become friends with nice ones? The pop star sighed in frustration.

BEEP

BEEP

Jonah's head popped up. His home phone had rang and he hadn't heard it. _Dawg's probably too caught up in that sissy flashback_. Jonah thought miserably before frowning as he realised he had spoken about himself in third person. _Weird_. The pop star focused on the beeping phone again to listen to the voicemail.

"Good morning Jonah,"

The 17-year old tried to identify the voice uselessly.

"It's Fiske,"

Jonah's features relaxed into recognition. Fiske Cahill. His strange uncle who lived with the crazy girl Nellie, weird D-dog and shy Amester… The pop star stood up spontaneously. Amy! Last time Jonah remembered her, which was at the last family reunion, she looked damn fine. Not enough to make him like her but fine enough. The 17-year old smiled. He had his solution.

Rushing over to the phone he picked it up and interrupted Fiske mid-sentence. Jonah was grinning now.

"Yo Fiske?"

"Oh Jonah hello, so you heard my call?"

"Yeah, anyways dawg, I was thinkin' when was the last time we saw each other yo?"

"I think that was a year ago Jonah, when-"

"Exactly my man! One year away from family is one year too much dawg. So I thought hey, it's nearly summer, why don't I come over visit ya and all my peeps out there in Attleboro"

"Really Jonah, are you sure about-"

"Damn yeah I'm sure Fiske, I'm missin' ya'll too much here in California"

"Well… if you're sure you won't change your mind, I'm sure we can arrange it"

"Awesome yo, I'm getting all excited just thinkin' 'bout it now"

And by the smile on his face, Jonah sure looked to be telling the truth.

* * *

The song started with an intro from Ella's violin. Lissa's voice sang out the first couple of lines, sweet yet strong. Lights flashed.

_Her skin _

_White as snow_

Alex sang the next two lines, her voice clear and confident. Rose's drum beat stayed steady.

_Hair black _

_As the night_

The two singers sang out the three lines that came after, harmonising, Ellis playing the piano to accompany them.

_But this ain't_

_The fairytale you think you know_

_Wooahh_

Rose's drum beat quickened and all the members of _Clairvoyance_ sang the chorus. The crowd went wild.

_Cause we're all here _

_Princesses_

_Figh-ting!_

_In this darkness_

Lissa crooned the next line in a firm voice.

_Woah oh oh ooh wooahh_

Alex sang the last two lines.

_Princesses_

_In this darkness_

The crowd of fans we're screaming their names in turn now. The girls grinned at each other as they heard the rhythmic chants. They could hear the sounds of the crowd through the thick windows of the limousine they were in.

"Ella" smirked. This was what made being famous worth it, along with the exhilarating feeling of performing, going to award ceremonies was definitely on the list as well.

The crowd turned joyful when the members _Clairvoyance _stepped out of the limo. The band had been nominated for an award and they were there to watch how it would turn out. Going to the event itself, their driver had insisted on playing their debut song _Fairytale_.

The girls faced the crowd and started walking towards the entrance. Their fans were still chanting their names and "Ella" found it pleasing even if the names themselves _were_ fakes.

It was a great idea actually, formed by the brilliant Fiona Wizard herself, _Clairvoyance's _own manager.

The girls went to a boarding school, _Misselthwaite Academy_, which forbade bands or any other such thing. Distressed that they were going to be expelled, the band members turned to Fiona and she came up with the idea of just creating fake names. It was simple, the girls used their middle names, either a shortened version of it (if the name was particularly old-fashioned) or the whole name itself.

Natalie Eloise Kabra had definitely not wanted to use her whole middle name, so she shortened it to the fashionable "Ella".

Hazel Drews, Natalie's best friend, had used her full middle name, which was, quite simply, "Ellis".

Joyce Alexandra Manova, Natalie's other best friend, desired to shorten the length of her band name (as the members called them) into just "Alex".

Madison Rose Holt had thought her full name needn't be shortened and left it as "Rose". Her twin sister, Reagan Elizabeth Holt had shortened her middle name and changed up the style of it as well, the result being "Lissa".

Of course fake names weren't the only security to their identities that the girls took. They had a change in appearance as well. Not so much that it would take too long to get into their aliases, no the members of _Clairvoyance_ also spray-dyed their hair. The girls agreed not to change their dyed hair and always went with the same colours.

Natalie had decided that dark hair colours brought out the colour of her eyes. The other girls had rolled their eyes at this. The 14-year old went with dark purple and was delighted when a fan commented that Ella's hair was like an indigo river running down her back.

Hazel, anime lover of the band, chose two eye-catching colours that surprisingly went well together. The natural blonde hadn't strayed far and chose to dye her hair fluoro white with light blue streaks.

Joyce, with her pixie-like figure, decided to go with the simple colour of auburn. The girls had actually heard a fan at school say (instead of reading it online) that Alex was definitely a "fairie-tale" to him, especially in his dreams. The prim 14-year old would've stepped forward and slapped him soundly but the others held her back.

Madison told them that she always wanted to have black hair; she thought it would've made her look tougher. She got her wish and dyed her hair black with brown tips.

Reagan, who Hazel had recently introduced into the world of manga and anime, was inspired and chose a faded dark green colour to dye her hair with. The two had high-fived whilst everyone else gave a sigh at their fangirl-iness.

The five band members walked together towards the entrance of the award ceremony, smiling naturally and a bit nervously (from Hazel) at their fans and the paparazzi with their flashing cameras.

"This is it guys," Joyce whispered to the others.

"Yeah, let's hope we win that award," Reagan agreed.

"We definitely will" Madison said reassuringly.

"We've worked hard for it too" Hazel commented.

"Here we are" Natalie breathed.

She didn't want to say it but every single one of them were probably thinking the same thing.

Whatever happened tonight, it would be a big step for _Clairvoyance._

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hey guys, Merry Christmas! I hope you all enjoyed your presents; I definitely enjoyed mine (BOOKS! =D). Have a Happy New Year!_

_I'm a particularly good finder- Kanastasia_

_P.S. Since it's Christmas, if you were kissed under the mistletoe by one of the 39 Clues boys who would you choose? I honestly don't know- Oh who am I kidding? I'd choose Ian XD _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:**_Ordinary Day

_**Rated:**_ T

_**Summary:**_ AU, Ian Kabra is a supermodel adored by many. He meets Amelia, a shy, new model with reddish brown hair. Hamilton Holt has had a crush on sports star Jade Pierce since her debut. He finally gets the chance tell her with the help of Sinead Starling. Dan Cahill is part of the famous boy band Kaleidoscope. He finds out rival band Clairvoyance is closer to them than they first thought.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the 39 Clues…in this world…

_**A/N: **_

_numbuh435spiritsong__: Thanks! With the Danatalie thing, I'm not really sure if I'm going to do that or this other girl with Dan. It's not going to be Reagan though (sorry D:) and the only reason for that is because lately I've been feeling that it might be too cliché to do a Natalie/Dan/Reagan love triangle because (in my perspective) it's been happening all over the fandom :(. _

_Also, thank you for the story recommendation! I'll make sure to check it out ;) Lastly, do you ship Wally (Numbuh 4)/Kuki (Numbuh 3)?_

_amianfan102__: Wha-? It's Panic! related? I'm so sorry, I don't know what it is :((((. I've only started becoming a hardcore fan this year and didn't really know about anyone except Brendon and Spencer, the current members. Please tell me! And NICE TO MEET YOU TOO :D!_

_Volcanic Lily__: Haha, I agree with you there, as charming Ian is, he isn't always perfect; which is awesome because it kind of makes him more human (in my opinion) :)._

_AmianFan14__: I already have another scene written up for the bands but I do like your idea. I also like your sign out phrase "Peace, Power and Pizza" :D. It's awesome!_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Made me feel so inspired :) *makes it rain virtual happiness feels*_

* * *

Ian Kabra slowly, ever so slowly, reversed his car into the tight parking spot; tight in that it was incredibly small. _It's infuriating! _He thought with annoyance.

The whole day hadn't actually been that bad. In fact, everything had been going well, until he arrived at the bloody parking lot!

The 17-year old brushed a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked in the rearview mirror and managed a smirk. Even stressed, Ian knew he still looked impeccable. It was natural; especially since he was a world-famous super model.

Ian Kabra was one of the greatest models in the biggest modelling company in history, _Roses_. And because of his career he had to travel, numerous times, to several places for different photo shoots. The winter collection was shot in Siberia. Vintage season was set in Romania. And now, the summer fashion was going to be done in urban Boston.

Fortunately, Ian lived in Attleboro so he was quite close to where the photo shoot was going to be. Unfortunately, his estate was still too far to travel back and forth from the photo shoot setting for two weeks. So he was staying at a nearby hotel like the other models.

Everything was fine though, the hotel was of high standards and Ian was satisfied with it. However it all changed when the 17-year old was directed to the underground car park. Ian found it full and had to coast around for half an hour just to find a measly space that he could barely fit his car into.

The boy frowned in remembered annoyance before briskly getting out of his car. He was about to head for the exits when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

Ian turned around to see a girl his age. The model was surprised. She looked quite peculiar.

The girl was wearing black loafers, grey pinstripe slacks and a starched, white polo shirt with a black vest over the top. However that wasn't the peculiar thing about her; no, the girl looked strange because of the unattractive, messy, grey Einstein wig that she had on her head. The only thing that Ian felt was even remotely 'pretty' about her was the girl's jade, green eyes.

"Hello, love" he greeted, turning on the charm instantly, she was probably one of his fangirls and might've had a bigger parking spot that she could give up for him.

"H-hi" The girl's cheeks turned a faint pink and Ian stifled a smirk. This was too easy. She continued,

"I'm sorry, I don't even know who you are and I've already offended you" The girl was looking embarrassed now, staring guilt-ridden at the strange device in her arms. Ian hadn't noticed it before but he realised it must've been connected to her odd outfit.

In any case, the model didn't pay any more attention to it. He was confused by her statement. So apparently she _wasn't_ one of his fangirls…and she had also offended him. What?

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying love"

"Um…I-uh-I accidentally scratched your car with my device" The girl looked shamefaced "I'm so sorry" Ian couldn't believe his ears.

"You did what?" The model barely pulled back the accusatory tone in his voice. Still, the girl looked even more remorseful.

"I'll do w-whatever I can to make up for it, here I'll show you where it is"

As much as Ian refused to believe that his car was now flawed, he followed her anyway, the sooner he saw the scratch, the sooner he could get it fixed. The girl led him around to the back of his car and awkwardly pointed out the scratch.

It was small, as long as only 1-2 inches. In fact, had the girl not pointed it out, Ian probably wouldn't have seen it until much later. Still the boy was horrified. It didn't matter that the scratch was barely noticeable. What mattered was the fact that it was even _there_.

Ian was a Kabra and Kabras got the best in life. And that applied to cars as well, Porsches, Lamborghinis and the car that Ian had then, _Ferraris_. The 17-year old had a blood red Ferrari and to any other person it would've been perfect. But not to Ian, not when it had been scratched.

The girl must've been looking for his reaction for she suddenly jumped to console him.

"I am very sorry, please, tell me whatever I can do to make up for it and I'll do it". She was rambling now, "How much would it cost to get it fixed? I'll pay any price and-"

Ian raised a single brow. He looked sceptical.

"I'm sure you are sorry miss, it's not really considered an achievement to apply flaws to the belongings of others" His voice was icy. The girl noticed.

"Please understand, it was an accident-"

"Of course it was" Ian said patronizingly, his demeanour was anything but charming now, "But unless you do something about it, the fact that it was an accident won't be taken into consideration when you face the consequences."

"Yes, of course, as I was asking earlier, how much will it cost to-"

"I don't think you understand miss" The model interrupted again. He didn't notice but this time the girl looked a bit annoyed. Ian continued,

"You see this" he gestured to his car "isn't common, it's not just any car. And from your expression, I don't think you realise that. Maybe you think it's just a Ford or a Mitsubishi."

Ian gave her a hard stare, the girl looked back defiantly. Apparently she wasn't one who had her intellectual ability challenged often, "_It's not_ a normal car. This is a _Ferrari_."

The girl's features settled into realisation, Ian could see that she didn't know much about cars. "So, as much as you're willing to pay for the damage, I don't think you can really afford it" The model finished with a righteous look.

The girl's eyes flashed. Ian was taken aback; most people would've been cowed and offered him a lifetime debt. Judging from her angry expression, this girl was apparently different.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are and maybe you haven't heard of it before, but there's a common saying: '_Never_ judge a book by its cover'. I think you should apply it in this circumstance" the girl was shooting laser beams now, "Because, you see, as much as you think that I can't afford the price for your car's repair, I actually just might!"

Ian was surprised at her passionate speech, yet he was still doubtful. She must've seen it too for the girl started scrounging in her pocket for something. Finally she found what she was looking for and grabbed his wrist. The model almost tried to get out of her grip but he saw the fierce look on her face.

"In fact, perhaps this will cover it!" She exclaimed and shoved a thick wad of notes in his hand.

Ian didn't have a chance to reply as the girl stalked away quickly, still enraged. The 17-year old looked down at the notes in his hand. It wasn't enough to pay for the damage but Ian knew that it also wasn't the normal amount of money that most girls his age carried around.

The boy looked back at the spot where the girl had been. He was still astonished at her. _Such green eyes._

* * *

"We would be happy to accept Hamilton into Yorkshire Moor's, Mr. and Mrs. Holt. You understand that he's very privileged to be here, yes?" the lady, who called herself Miss Parks, spoke to the couple before her self-importantly.

Hamilton Holt barely suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. _What a stuck-up old snob_. He was sitting in Miss Parks' office with his parents, talking about his sport scholarship to Yorkshire Moor's. The 17-year old thought of the school well enough, but it wasn't really on his top priority list and he had better things to do.

Miss Parks kept talking on about the advanced facilities of the school and the great things she had done to help. Well, that's the parts that Hamilton heard, mostly he just tuned out the conversation.

It was really stupid for them to have to go to the interview in the first place. In Hamilton's view, he could've just stayed at home in Attleboro while his parents went to the academy for the interview. He got a sport scholarship, in his opinion; the 17-year old should've been allowed to stay in Attleboro and _practice_ actual sports so as to maintain said scholarship. But of course it was expected for him to go along anyway, even if it was against his own will. The boy scowled.

"Hamilton?"

He looked up to find Miss Parks staring at him inquiringly. Did she ask him a question or something? Hamilton gulped, if she did, he hadn't heard it.

"Yeah?"

The old lady frowned and pursed her lips.

"If you're planning to study here, Mr. Holt, then that's 'Yes Miss Parks' to you"

Hamilton blinked. _Okay then_.

"Yes, Miss Parks?"

"As I was saying before, do you plan to study any other electives than the customary ones chosen for your scholarship?"

The 17-year old thought about it.

"No"

The vice principal frowned again. Hamilton was slow to realise it but when he did, he quickly amended himself.

"I mean, _No, Miss Parks_"

Miss Parks pinched her lips into a thin line but she turned away from him all the same. Instead she spoke to his parents, Eisenhower and Mary-Todd, who both looked like they were trying to rediscover the skill of sleeping with their eyes open.

"Mr. and Mrs. Holt, I must say that your son seems to be quite successful with the sports business. He's not the only student here at Yorkshire that has gotten a scholarship for that trade. Of course, many of our students that have graduated here with that scholarship have gone on to be great athletes" The vice principal told them with what she probably used as her proud smile but looked more like an evil grin taking up her features. She continued,

"For example, the famous swimmer, Kathleen Tate, winner of at least three Olympic gold medals, has graduated from Yorkshire Moor's. Mark Ghelikov, famed cyclist, also graduated here. A current sports star, still quite young but has already achieved many things, Jade Pierce,"

Hamilton's ears picked up. Jade Pierce? She was his most respected athlete and probably the only girl that could match his sports physique. The boy sat up straight. Miss Parks was still talking,

"-she hasn't graduated yet but-"

"Jade Pierce?" The 17 year old exclaimed. The vice principal was frowning at him again but she answered nonetheless.

"Yes, I believe she is quite successful in today's sports business, I think she's actually in your grade. Why, have you heard of her Mr. Holt?"

Hamilton didn't answer. He was grinning. Maybe this school experience would be better than he first thought.

* * *

Sinead Starling typed quickly on her laptop. She was online to a political debate of America's current tax prices. The girl had hacked onto the website easily when she was on the plane going back to Boston.

The 17-year old and her brothers, Ned and Ted, had gone to an international inventor's competition in Ireland. They had won of course, the triplets had worked on their gadget diligently and when they got to the competition, it was already clear who was getting the trophy. Ned and Ted had then insisted on practicing with their band instruments for most of the night, which resulted in them sleeping on the plane, waking up briefly at the airport and then sleeping again beside Sinead in the limousine they were currently in.

The girl was a bit disappointed with the security of the website. It wasn't really government-top-secret but it wasn't just any common debate either. Sinead had been bored and decided to try and see if she could join the debate. After all it was one of a few that could change America's economy a bit in the near future. She wasn't really old enough to be there, but, well, people don't know who you are online and it was really too easy.

Sinead grinned. Her team had just won.

Just then, the driver looked behind him at his young boss.

"Miss, we've arrived"

The 17-year old looked around and sure enough, she recognised the front gate of the Starling Manor. The huge red doors opened and the limo drove through. Sinead shook her brothers awake.

"Guys, we're here, wake up, I don't think mom and dad will be too happy to see that you've overtired yourselves again"

Ned perked up at the words 'mom and dad' and he quickly helped his sister in trying to wake up Ted.

"Dude! We're here"

Ted woke up abruptly and groaned. He looked around and realised they had arrived.

"I should never have stayed up that late" he commented half to himself. Sinead smiled wryly at her brothers' antics before getting out of the car. Ned and Ted got out as well and the trio walked towards the front door of the manor.

Sinead opened the door and walked inside, her brothers following behind. It was dark and there seemed to be no one there. Ned looked like he was already trying to analyse the reason of that.

"Um-" All three siblings nearly jumped out of their skin when Ted turned on the lights and people popped up everywhere.

"SURPRISE!"

Sinead calmed down. So apparently they had all just hidden behind the furniture. She grinned. Now that she could look around clearly, she could see the house had been decorated for a party.

Streamers hung up everywhere and buffet tables were filled to the brim with food. In the midst of it all was a huge banner that read _"Congratulations!"_. She also noticed that everyone seemed to be dressed up. Kind of like a Halloween party but the 17-year old spotted the theme immediately. Everyone was dressed up as geniuses or scientists. The girl recognised her friend Amber walking around in an Isaac Newton costume. Dan Cahill seemed to have been forced into his Galileo outfit. And his au pair Nellie Gomez was in a space suit, apparently dressed up as Neil Armstrong.

"Sinead! Congratulations!"

The teenager was suddenly tackled with a bear hug and when she pulled back, she saw that it was Amy Cahill, her best friend dressed up as Albert Einstein. Sinead smiled.

"Amy! This is so awesome, did you organise this?"

The other girl nodded and gestured around her.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's amazing, but how'd you know we won the competition?" The 17-year old looked pointedly at the banner.

Amy smiled knowingly,

"The results were posted online"

Sinead flushed with happiness. She really couldn't have asked for more.

"Where are my parents?"

The other girl faltered a little but she covered up quickly,

"They couldn't make it, they're arriving the day after tomorrow"

Sinead's grin froze.

"Oh, that's okay" She smiled brightly again "Did Fiske get their permission for this?"

"Yeah" Amy grabbed her friend's arm "Come on, I have the perfect Thomas Jefferson costume for you"

Sinead looked horrified.

"Can't I be Florence Nightingale?"

Amy smiled slyly.

"Nope, besides, I have an awesome Declaration of Independence document for you written on an authentic 1700s manuscript"

Her best friend's eyes widened.

"Where'd you get it? Is it well preserved?"

The other girl grinned.

"I'd say it's pretty well preserved. As for where I got it, well, it's been lying around"

* * *

_**A/N: **__Sorry for the late update guys, I've been sick these last few days. Happy (belated) New Year (Lovely SOS) everyone! _

_I'm a particularly good finder- Kanastasia_

_P.S. Which 39 Clues relationship is most similar to one you have in real life? I'd say Dan and Atticus' best friendship is quite similar to me with my friends ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:**_Ordinary Day

_**Rated:**_ T

_**Summary:**_ AU, Ian Kabra is a supermodel adored by many. He meets Amelia, a shy, new model with reddish brown hair. Hamilton Holt has had a crush on sports star Jade Pierce since her debut. He finally gets the chance tell her with the help of Sinead Starling. Dan Cahill is part of the famous boy band Kaleidoscope. He finds out rival band Clairvoyance is closer to them than they first thought.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the 39 Clues…in this world…

_**A/N: **_

_The Gone Angel: __ Well, yes but at the time she wasn't a model yet._

_amianfan102:__ That's so cool! *starts acting like a fangirl to a new pairing* And in Panic!'s second album, Pretty Odd, my friend told me that there was a song which both Brendon and Ryan sang. Would you happen to know about that? Also thank you for the explanation! :D And I noticed that you were a Trencher too? (Marianas Trench) :O I love them!_

_numbuh435spiritsong:__ I agree, it's hard to find decent Wally/Kuki fanfics now because most of them are cliché. I still like the pairing though. And yes, it was me who reviewed your story, I don't often log in when I'm reviewing (sorry). Thank you for your reply. :)_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You made my day :D_

* * *

"Dan! Will you stop that?!" Amy Cahill hissed at her younger brother in annoyance. The 14-year old smiled evilly and continued kicking the back of his sister's defenceless chair.

"No. I'm bored!" He replied mercilessly.

"Well, go kick someone else's chair!" His older sister sighed. Dan looked at the row of people sitting in chairs, in front of him. So many opportunities. But he couldn't kick them all, they were in public after all. And besides, the only chairs he could reach were Amy's, Sinead's and their other best friend, Jade's.

Judging by the warning look in Sinead's eyes, Dan guessed kicking _her_ chair wouldn't be such a good idea. And he already knew the consequences of kicking _Jade's_ chair. The girl was an international sports star. And she was older than him. Of course she'd easily beat him in wrestling match (as payback for one of his pranks). So no it wasn't _that_ funny when she did win, thank you very much Amy.

The 14-year old frowned. Why did his sister always have such tough friends? Dan sighed. He'd be forced into listening to the principal now.

They (including Fiske and Nellie who were sitting next to Dan) were all at an Orientation Day for Yorkshire Moor's Academy. Currently, the events had just begun so everyone was told to sit in a large hall just to listen to some old principal drone on about welcoming the students and the school's values and his dreams for the school's future and well, you get what I mean. Anyway it was all quite dull. The effects of which Dan was quite in tune with. Looking around, he realised he was probably the only one to do so. The boy sighed. _Well, I'm definitely not going to the Orientation Day when it's my turn to._

Amy gave an inward sigh of relief. Dan had finally stopped kicking her chair. She turned back to listen to Mr. Rogers, the principal of Yorkshire Moor's. Just as the 17-year old was tuning back into the speech, she felt a tap at her shoulder. _What now?!_ Amy turned around, ready to hiss at her brother again.

But found it was actually Sinead who had snapped her concentration. The Cahill's face dropped its frown.

"What's up?" whispered Amy.

"I'm just gonna go to the toilet for a bit, if I come back after Mr. Rogers finishes, I'll meet you guys at the Art corridor okay?" Sinead told her.

The other girl nodded and turned back to the front of the stage. She was just in time to hear the old principal introduce another speaker.

"One of our most talented students, he is only 17 years old and yet he has already achieved a thriving, famous, art company, this student is also a brilliant learner, he's had the highest grades scored in the national state, ladies and gentlemen" Mr. Rogers was explaining

Amy was a bit awed. This speaker sounded brilliant and he was only the same age as her. The girl was interested to see who he was. And her eyes widened when she did.

"Please welcome, Mr. Ian Kabra"

There he was, charming looks and all standing confidently in front of the clapping audience. Amy looked up at his amber eyes and felt her jaw slack. This brilliant student, successful entrepreneur and seemingly the highest grader in the state; was none other than the Ferrari guy?!

* * *

"And what, exactly, is the point of this game again?" Natalie questioned once more. She was at Madison and Reagan's house. With their parents and older brother gone, Natalie, Joyce, Hazel, Madison, Reagan and their housekeeper Mrs. Stacey were the only ones in the mansion.

The five girls were currently in the Holts' game room with Reagan trying to explain to Natalie the point of Mario Kart Wii. Hazel was playing on her iPod and Joyce was the only one in the room actually doing something productive. In her opinion anyway. The girl was designing a petition contract against some of the uniform rules at her school.

"I don't understand. His car crashes through a huge block of…whatever-it's-made-of and it's completely fine, yet when the car slips over a banana peel, it goes crazy!" Natalie sounded confused.

Reagan gave her a long stare before finally deciding that yes, Natalie, may understand why wearing a ridiculous dress for fashion was fine but she wasn't competent enough in the gamer world to understand not to question strange things. The blonde haired girl sighed before trying again,

"Natalie, that's not the point of the game"

"Then what, pray tell, is the point?"

"The point is-"

"To win." Madison interrupted, the girl had just walked into the room and judging from the massive tray of cookies in her arms, she may have had a difficult time opening the door.

"Well at least _that_ particular part actually makes sense" Natalie agreed scowling as her car lost again on the screen. Reagan smiled at her victory before turning to her friend.

"Yeah, that's basically it. Winning." Natalie wasn't lost on the challenge in the other girl's eyes.

"I demand a rematch."

Reagan laughed easily.

"Alright."

Madison looked over at the whole lot of them with an annoyed expression on her face. She pointedly stayed standing for a few minutes. Nothing happened. Sighing heavily she spoke,

"Anyone actually wanna help me with these?" she gestured to the tray.

There were murmurs of "You're doing fine yourself" and an uncaring "Hmm" from Joyce in reply. The girl rolled her eyes and set it down on the table in the middle herself.

A while ago they had all gotten hungry and since Mrs Stacey was more like a grandma than a housekeeper to all the girls, they had all tried to get each other to get snacks instead. No one had wanted to do it, until the last minute when Natalie pulled out a rare baseball card and bribed Madison.

"Cookies are here," The girl said flatly before grabbing one for herself and settling into a beanbag. She turned to watch as Natalie and Reagan started another match.

"Hey Madz, Reagz, are you guys stalkers or something?"

Both accused girls turned towards Hazel. The girl who asked the offending question was facing away from them, towards the window. She was munching on a cookie with one hand and holding some binoculars in the other. An object that the twins had gotten a while before.

"We, are _not_, stalkers." Reagan replied. Her expression was completely serious, but the other girl didn't see it for she was still facing the window.

"Yeah, those are for hunting." Madison added. Joyce looked up with a horrified expression.

"Hunting?!"

"Well, I think, grandad used them for hunting a long time ago, now we use them to look at fireworks" Reagan explained.

Joyce's frown didn't fade.

"Okay that's not much better. At all."

The Holt twins were saved from answering when Natalie let out a loud "Yes!". Reagan turned back to the screen too late. Natalie's car had already gone through the finish line. She pouted.

"Rematch" Reagan said. Natalie nodded with a confident smile.

"Sure."

The two girls turned back to the screen with renewed determination. Madison looked on with interest.

"Hey guys! You won't believe what I'm seeing!" Hazel exclaimed, now looking through the binoculars.

"What did you see?" Joyce deadpanned without looking up from her laptop.

"Jonah flipping Wizard that's who!" Hazel exclaimed. The others bristled but otherwise gave no reaction. The girl sighed before turning around.

"Did you hear me? Jonah Wizard is out there, right across the street!"

"You know, you're being stalker-ish yourself, looking at random people through those binoculars" Madison commented offhandedly.

"It's not just a random person though! It's Jonah Wizard!"

"Are we supposed to magically know who that is?" Joyce asked without so much as a glance at her friend. Hazel sighed again.

"Yes! He's right outside!" Still no reaction.

"Am I seriously meant to believe that no one here knows who Jonah Wizard is? His music is amazing!"

"I know him, but his music is just repetitive" Natalie said still, focusing on the TV screen.

"Yeah, I know him too and his music isn't all that," Reagan agreed.

"Come on guys! His music is awesome!" Hazel defended, turning back to look through the binoculars. "He's going into the house across from you guys, who lives there anyway?"

"Like I said, stalker-ish" Madison said.

"Nope, just curious" Hazel replied. "Who lives there?"

"That guy Dan or something, from our grade" Reagan said, smiling when her car slid past Natalie's. Natalie bristled but kept her cool.

"You know, Hazel, with your questions, I feel like you're planning to ambush him or something" She said.

Madison laughed a little, "The singer would probably find you outside the door and then you'd say-"

"I was hiding under your front porch because I love you" Joyce said with an amused smile, "Like that dog from _Up_"

Rather than be offended, Hazel responded with enthusiasm. "That'd be a great idea!"

"You're weird," Reagan told her but she was smiling.

"And you," Madison pointed to Joyce, "have you really seen the movie _Up_?"

"Yes." The girl replied carelessly.

Madison looked at her "I thought that movie would be too…how would you say it..."

"Juvenile" interjected Natalie.

"-too _juvenile_ for you to watch" Madison finished with a teasing grin.

"Yeah," agreed Reagan with a challenging smile.

Joyce was looking at them all with a bit of a frown but she couldn't deny it. The others were smirking mischievously. Thankfully, the girl was saved from answering when Hazel exclaimed,

"Mother of Pigeons! He took off his glasses and looked up! He looked right at me!" the girl slid down to the carpet in frantic alarm.

"What, really?" Madison stood up and started to walk to the window with interest. Before she could get there though, Hazel dragged her down too.

"Don't look!" She hissed, "He'll see you and think I'm weird!"

"He'd be right," Natalie said blatantly. Hazel stuck out her tongue childishly but continued clinging onto Madison in case the other girl might actually try to get up.

Everyone else rolled their eyes at her antics and continued on their other activities.

"You know, now that I've eaten those cookies, I'm thirsty." Joyce commented a little too nonchalantly. The others looked up at her sceptically. Natalie flicked her hair over her shoulder before saying,

"I quite agree with you there Joyce, would anyone like to volunteer to get the rest of us beverages?"

Madison glared. "I'm _not _getting them this time, no matter what you have up your sleeve."

Natalie shrugged, "Alright. But I do have this,"

And in saying, the 14-year old brandished a vintage, 1953 Corey Shoreman, baseball card. Madison and Reagan were almost drooling. Natalie pretended to look around the room again,

"No one wants to get those beverages?"

Reagan clamped her mouth shut with a slight frown. She was still looking at the baseball card.

"I'll do it if you give me that," she said.

Natalie smiled, "Sure. What are friends for?"

"They're for helping you hide dead bodies in the forest." Madison said sarcastically.

"Or, helping ambush their best friend's favourite singer!" Hazel added with a not very subtle glance at the window.

"So hand it over," Reagan held out her hand for the baseball card. Natalie smiled cheerfully and placed it in her friend's hand.

"I'd like orange juice please," she said. The others all followed her cue and Reagan sighed as she was bombarded with drink orders.

At least she got a baseball card out of it.

* * *

Jonah looked up at the window again. He was sure he had seen someone up there. Someone with binoculars. But no one was there.

Shrugging it off, the boy turned to look back at his chauffeur. Roger was currently arguing with a very strong headed maid.

"But miss, my master here was scheduled to arrive today, surely you must be mistaken"

"Don't 'but miss' me you couth! I don't follow orders from some fancy-headed chauffeur! Now listen here, Master Fiske didn't say nothin' to me about yer arrival so don't expect to be gettin' inside!" The girl must've been his age, maybe younger, and by the looks of it, she was Scottish.

Jonah groaned inwardly. Great. A Scottish maid with a stubborn attitude. Why did it have to happen to him of all people? The 14-year old sighed and reached into his left pants pocket absent-mindedly. He located a small lolly, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. After all, stressed spelt backwards was desserts.

The deadline to find a new model for _Roses_ was coming closer and closer. Too close for Jonah's liking, he had to find a girl for the company in less than four weeks. He pinched the bridge of his nose and thought silently. He'd have to up the charms a serious notch if he wanted to convince his cousin to become a model in that time.

If it had been any other girl, it would probably be a bit easier. After all, girls dreamed of becoming models at least once in their lives. But Amy was different.

She was a bookworm. And that expanded her horizons. Because whilst other girls might've been dreaming about being models or TV stars. Amy had read about time travellers, angels, musketeers and heck, probably even changelings. Fairy babies swapped for human children. She could've been a lot more than other girls because she knew more. After all, one reads not to live one life, but to live many lives.

"I am very sorry for the delay sir,"

Jonah looked up. A new maid stood beside the other one, her expression sheepish. This one looked a tinge older and Jonah guessed that she probably had more experience than the Scottish one.

"We didn't expect you to be arriving so soon. And I am sorry for Penny's behaviour as well, she was ignorant to the details of your visit." She said before looking pointedly at her fellow maid.

The Scottish girl, Penny, huffed before turning around and opening the huge gate for them. Jonah flashed her a dazzling smile in thanks. She glared at him before stomping away. The 17-year old shrugged. You win some, you lose some.

With that thought in mind, he entered his limousine, dreading the long hours he was sure to have to wait before the Cahills would arrive from wherever they were.

* * *

The library had been renovated.

That was the first thought that flitted through Sinead's mind as she walked past the library of her school. Well, not really her school, more like her workplace. She was a teacher's assistant after all.

The girl had just come from the toilets and was taking a leisurely stroll back to the hall. She had already heard the principal's speech a dozen times before and the rest of the events were pretty mundane as well.

The 17-year old stopped and peered closely into the book displays. _Quantum Physics: Theorem Edition_. That was a new one. Sinead mentally added it to her list of books to borrow for light reading. She looked at the other titles but found they were all ones that she had read before.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Starling."

Sinead sighed, she knew that mocking voice. The girl turned around and sure enough, there was Araya Mitchell, a senior failing at the school. Added to her list of bad behaviour, the girl was majorly lazy and barely, if even, participated in academic studies which did nothing to help her already poor grades. The only thing keeping her there was her parents' money.

Two of her 'friends' flanked her sides. Blake Thompson, a school bully, also a senior, was one of them. The other one was Jacob Contraire, someone Sinead actually felt had a little bit of potential. All three of them were failing school.

"What do you want?" The 17-year old asked, annoyance seeping into her voice.

"The one thing you owe us, _Miss Starling_." Jacob replied sweetly mocking her title.

"Those answer sheets for our tests," Blake said with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"So, _where are they?!_" Araya demanded. Sinead glared.

"I've told you before, I'm _not _helping you cheat for your tests,"

"Ah," Araya smirked, "but that's where you're wrong, dear Sinead."

"You don't have a choice." Jacob said steely. The Starling girl rolled her eyes.

Realising she still wasn't taking them seriously, Araya turned to Blake. She snapped her fingers. Sinead barely had time to react. He was on her in seconds.

Blake was holding her a few inches off the ground, pressed against the wall. His rough, dirty, hands were around her neck. Holding her tight and effectively cutting off half of her breathing.

The girl struggled to get out of his grip but it was no use. Sinead could see Araya behind Blake, the other girl was grinning.

"So, Miss Starling, as I asked before, _**where are those answer sheets?!**_" she demanded again.

"It's no use asking for them," Sinead choked out. At Araya's confused face, she continued,

"I'm not giving them to you and besides, even if you had them," Sinead smirked, "You'd still be stupid enough to fail the test."

At the insult, the other girl's eyes flashed. She glared at Sinead and snapped her fingers again. Sinead gasped. Blake pressed ever harder, cutting off her breathing.

Black dots appeared in her vision and the Starling accepted her fate. Her eyes drooping, she barely heard the loud voice booming,

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Sinead squinted. Another person had appeared, a student he looked like, someone her age. His blonde hair was messy as anything but his blue eyes were piercing. The others all turned to look at him. He was obviously new.

"Stay out of this rookie." Jacob warned with a glare. The guy frowned. He ignored Jacob and turned to look where Blake was with Sinead, who was fighting for consciousness.

"Let go of her." His voice was calm in a quietly deadly way.

Blake smirked. He barely noticed Sinead going slightly purple.

The guy had fast reflexes. In seconds he had hauled Blake off Sinead and set her down gently on the carpeted floor. He proceeded to punch the bully, leaving a satisfyingly black eye.

Araya was distraught.

"Jacob! Stop him!" she shrieked.

Jacob was quickly taken down as well, with a well aimed kick to the abdomen that left him groaning on the ground. The guy looked back at Araya, his blue eyes cold. She shivered in fear.

"I don't usually hit girls. And I'm not going to start, but believe me, there's a lot of other ways I can get back at people." He gestured the Jacob and Blake on the floor, "You'd better leave. I'd hate to be in the same room as people _like you_."

Araya barely registered the insult for she was busy, helping up Jacob and Blake. Together the three hobbled off quickly.

The guy was still glaring off at the corner they had turned to. Sinead groaned softly.

"I can't believe you made such a mess." she said, trying to find the strength to sit up. The guy went over to try and help her but she shook her head. His expression showed confusion,

"What mess?"

Sinead rolled her eyes and gestured to the bin he had knocked over when fighting Blake. The guy looked defensive.

"Hey, you should be thanking me, I saved you!"

"Yeah and you know who 's gonna be thanking you for _that_," she gestured to the trash, "the clean up committee. They're gonna hate you, and me too, when they find out about this."

He blinked. "_When_ they find out about this?"

"Yeah _when_. Araya's bound to tell half the school by tomorrow." she groaned. "And now the glass on the science display has a rotten banana stain on it."

He rolled his eyes this time. "It's glass, they'll just clean it off. Sheesh."

Sinead glared at him before examining his face carefully. She'd never seen him before.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He stared back at her steadily, unafraid. The guy had the grace to hold out a hand for her to shake.

"I'm Hamilton. Hamilton Holt."

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Extra long chapter this time, because of the late update. Sorry D:_

_As usual, thanks for reading and for all the reviews :D. You guys are seriously awesome. Thank you._

_I'm a particularly good finder- Kanastasia_

_P.S. What characteristic do you have that fits in most with your branch? For me, I'm a Lucian, and the most 'Lucian' thing about me is probably my appearance. Apparently, I look nice and innocent on the outside but it's actually an illusion, LOL. What about you?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title:**_Ordinary Day

_**Rated:**_ T

_**Summary:**_ AU, Ian Kabra is a supermodel adored by many. He meets Amelia, a shy, new model with reddish brown hair. Hamilton Holt has had a crush on sports star Jade Pierce since her debut. He finally gets the chance tell her with the help of Sinead Starling. Dan Cahill is part of the famous boy band Kaleidoscope. He finds out rival band Clairvoyance is closer to them than they first thought.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't the 39 Clues…in this world…

_**A/N: **_

_:O AAAH! _

_Did you guys hear that? That was me when I saw all the reviews! Thank you so much! _

_I. Love. You. Guys! _

_And for that, here is an UPDATE! An extra long one cause I feel really, very, quite, guilty.._

* * *

Amy Cahill looked up at her cousin in confusion.

"Wait-what?"

Jonah sighed and fingered the edge of his leather jacket.

"What I'm sayin' yo, is, I got a homie in need of a model."

Amy looked at him like he was crazy.

"And you need _me _to be that model? Um…why?!"

Jonah looked her in the eye steadily. Amy raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Just think about it Ames, you don't even need to be a permanent model, it'll only be a couple of months yo, and think about all the glamour and makeup and bling, dang the _bling_, think about the bling yo!"

"I don't care about the bling Jonah. Not as much as you do." She deadpanned. He put on an expression of pleading. Amy shook her head. _Not falling for that_. Jonah took one look at his cousin's firm gaze and crumbled.

"Alright, I-I did somethin' kay? I didn't mean to and I wish I didn't now, yo, but, I did it." He sighed, looking genuinely troubled for a moment, "I guess- I just- I really need this favour and I know you don't owe me anything but," he paused, looking at her, "it's worth a try, right cous?"

Amy sighed, her expression softening, she was so easily bought.

"So, what do you say Ames?"

The girl sighed and looked up at him.

"Can I go check out the company first, at least?"

Jonah nodded and grinned.

"Sure."

* * *

Two Days Later.

Dan Cahill sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. And instantly regretted it. Dark brown, neighbouring black, hair chalk marred his hand. He quickly wiped the offending hand on the back of his jeans hoping the others hadn't noticed.

_Don't touch the hair chalk while it's drying. _His manager, Julie Watson's voice echoed in his head.

Dan looked around. He was in a large dressing room, along with the rest of _Kaleidoscope, _getting ready for an interview and performance on the famous TV show, _Let's Talk!_

The 14-year old, himself was fidgeting with the things on the table in front of him, hair products and whatnot. In the aftermath of the uneventful Yorkshire Moor's Orientation day, the Cahills had gotten back to the manor to find their distantly related cousin, Jonah Wizard, waiting for them. That had been two days ago and since then, Dan had flown to Los Angeles (with Nellie as guardian) to get this and a couple of other interviews done for _Kaleidoscope._

Dan looked around again. All the other boys had gotten their disguises done too. It was done with hair chalk, something that only lasted for 24 hours and was really easy and quick to put on. Dan and the others had done this since their first official _Kaleidoscope _concert. His hair was now a very dark, brown. Harley's past soft blonde, now dyed a light copper. Ryden, who had dark hair, had now dyed it dirty blonde. Ned had gone for the ash blonde look whilst his brother, Ted, went with dying his hair black.

Said boy was sitting in the corner wringing his hands, a habit he developed when he was nervous. Naturally, when Ted was nervous he played his guitar and not wanting him to tire his wrists out or something else as equally ridiculous, Julie had banned the boy from playing his guitar before performances.

His brother, Ned, was in a no better state. But Dan had a feeling that would all change when they actually started playing. Ned was the type of guy who got caught up in the exhilaration of the performance as quick as a fish would take to water. At the moment though, the guy was currently doing…some sort of breathing exercise? Dan shrugged; he knew it was better not to ask sometimes.

Ryden, the DJ of the group looked calm reading a book about the history of cars or something. Out of everyone, Ryden looked the most composed but Dan knew he was probably freaking out as much as the rest of them. The guy was tense as a stone wall and his hands shook whenever they turned to a new page.

Harley, Dan's best friend and sometimes the weirdest one in the group looked the most freaked. Mainly because he wasn't doing anything but lying with his face planted firmly on the desk. Dan decided it would probably be a good idea to check if the guy was even actually conscious.

"Hey, dude."

Harley barely twitched. Dan poked him.

"Are you even awake?"

Suddenly, Harley snapped his head up off the table. His face looked perfect but his eyes held a certain shade of anxiousness. Dan frowned.

"Are you okay man?"

Harley started looking a tinge green.

"Bro. I think I'm gonna be sick."

Dan's eyes widened and he backed away immediately. He remembered all too well the last time Harley had felt sick in the dressing room. It wasn't pretty.

The boy quickly grabbed a bucket underneath the table for the exact use of his best friend. He grabbed the brown paper bag located inside and handed it to Harley, who grabbed it and started breathing fast and deep.

"Don't worry dude, you'll be fine."

Dan put his hand on his friend's shoulder for comfort, still angling himself away, in case any, _unexpected_ _faucets_ would start spurting. Harley nodded up at him, looking a smidge better but still feeling pretty nervous.

"Hey guys! You're on!"

Julie poked her head into the dressing room and abruptly grabbed the nearest band member, leading the poor victim to the stage outside, whilst motioning for the others to follow.

Ted, the nearest to the door became her casualty, and deciding he didn't want to go out there alone, he promptly grabbed his twin brother as well.

Ryden stood up and (calmly) slammed his book shut. He smiled tightly at Dan and Harley.

"Come on guys, let's get this show on the road!"

Harley took off the bag from his mouth for a moment and raised an eyebrow.

"Show on the road? Who actually says that? Like seriously?"

Ryden glared at him. Dan laughed.

"Shut up."

With that, he and Dan dragged the uncooperative Harley to his feet and pushed him through the door and out onto the stage. The Cahill held out his arm to the stage.

"Ladies first, Ryden." he said with a smirk.

"Just go." Ryden replied, rolling his eyes, and pushed a grinning Dan out first.

The boy took his spot at the DJ's deck and pulled on the headphones. Ryden looked to Ned for the cue.

With a snap of his fingers, Ned took a deep breath as Dan took the cue and started playing a steady beat on his drums. Ned shook off his nerves, tuned out the crowd, well fangirls really, and huskily crooned the first line of the song into the mic.

_Do you remember when I first saw you?_

* * *

Sinead Starling frowned and blew a strand of hair off her face irritably. She couldn't deny that her brothers were great at music and all but, it was still annoying when she had to get squished between hysterical fangirls whilst watching their concert.

She had only gone with them to LA anyway, since her parents felt she needed to be there as Ned and Ted's "chaperone" or something. Whatever.

"AAAH! OH EM GEE! OH EM GEE! Look at Chris!" an overly-enthusiastic girl, next to Sinead, squealed.

The 17- year old fought the urge to slap, said girl, in the face and tell her to "Snap out of it!"

The same girl had been squealing, jumping and basically _fangirling _since the start of the concert. And even though Sinead usually prided herself on her patience, she could only take so much.

"NO BROOKE! Look at his twin Laurie! OH EM GEE! I'm gonna faint!" Another fangirl, right on the other side of Sinead, screamed.

The Starling frowned. She needed to take her mind off this. Sinead could barely focus on the music over the screams of the girls around her, so that wasn't a viable option. Which left her to dwell on her thoughts.

Two days ago, when that guy, Hamilton, had saved her from the bullies, Sinead had felt quite grateful for his act of kindness. Then she'd felt awkward about what she'd say to him, and incredibly embarrassed about what she'd _already _said, without thought.

"_Yeah and you know who 's gonna be thanking you for that," Sinead gestured to the trash, "the clean up committee. They're gonna hate you, and me too, when they find out about this."_

Then Sinead had felt angry at herself for even feeling embarrassed. She was right about the clean up committee wasn't she? Why should _he_ have made her feel so awkward because of his heroic act in the first place?

Then, the Starling had felt even more awkward when she realised just _how much_ he had saved her. There was little to no doubt that if Hamilton hadn't arrived, Blake could've really hurt her.

In the end, the distraught Sinead had left as quick as she could, flustered and falling all over herself, barely mustering enough rational thought to murmur a slight thanks to Hamilton, before hurrying on.

Sinead groaned at the memory and tried to forget about it.

"OH EM GEE! LOOK! LOOK! ARTHUR'S SOLO IS STARTING! I'm gonna die!" one of the girls next to Sinead squealed again, with a dramatic hand pressed to her forehead.

The Starling wrinkled her nose in disgust. She really couldn't take much more of this.

Sinead carefully slinked through the crowds and located her way backstage. Looking out at the audience, the girl could see numerous posters being held up by the screaming girls.

Most of them said things like, "I LUV U LAURIE" or "CHRIS IS BEST!1!1!".

Sinead always found herself slightly smiling whenever she saw the fake names on the posters.

Well, they weren't really fake names, more like the boys' middle names shortened. With Ned and Ted being Chris (short for Christopher) and Laurie (short for Laurence), the other members were known as Arthur (Dan), Spencer (Ryden) and Patrick (Harley).

Sinead thought it was a good enough idea and she never really thought the names were funny until the day she found her brothers solemnly practicing their signatures with the fake names. They had looked so embarrassed to be caught and though she had no idea why they _were_ embarrassed she thought their reactions were positively _hilarious_.

The girl smiled lightly as she remembered the memory.

"Hey, are you part of the production crew?"

Sinead was snapped out of her reverie by the deep, male voice that questioned her. She turned around, ready to retort with a firm "No."-

And stopped right in her tracks.

Wide blue eyes full of surprise and wonder looked back into her own. Hamilton Holt's expression turned to one of an easy grin.

"Hey! It's you again!"

* * *

Amy Cahill looked worriedly outside and bit her lip nervously. She hesitantly opened the car door to go outside.

Her cousin, Jonah, waved cheerfully from his place, leaning against the wall of the huge building casually.

"Yo cous! You okay? Just tell me if you need anything, alright homie? We can come back another day."

Amy looked away from him and directed her gaze to the building. It was all grey, black and white, modern to the sliding screen doors of the entrance. She steeled her resolve. Two days ago, she had asked for this. To check out the modelling company first, before making any decisions. And she wasn't backing down now.

Amy walked over to where Jonah was.

"I'm fine. Let's go inside."

Jonah gave her a grateful smile and lead the way to the glass entrance. The cousins stepped through and Amy found herself inside a foyer. Across from her, were a couple of chic black chairs. They looked fashionable enough. _Probably aren't very comfortable though_. Amy thought wistfully.

Jonah casually walked over to the receptionist. With an air of confidence, he leaned towards the lady behind the counter and asked,

"Wizard appointment with, my man, Vic, yo."

The receptionist looked up at him, her lips pinched into a thin line, but when she saw who he actually was, her expression turned sugary sweet. Jonah flashed her one of his trademark smiles. She nearly swooned.

Amy decided to casually check out the artwork on the walls whilst waiting for Jonah to finish the exchange.

The receptionist batted her eyelashes. "Please Jonah, sir, Mr. Victor will see you in a moment. Would you like something?"

Jonah smiled, equally sweet, "Thank you, but no. I'll just go wait over there with my homie, Amy."

At the mention of her name, Amy felt the strangest urge of someone glaring hatefully at her and carefully avoided looking at the receptionist.

Jonah and Amy sat down on the chairs, waiting in silence politely.

Finally, after a few minutes of tense silence, with the receptionist desperately trying to get Jonah's attention again, they were called in the meet _Mr. Victor_.

* * *

Hamilton was so relaxed, his position so casual and easy-going. Sinead tried to adopt the same air.

"Hey to you too" she said with a small smile. Hamilton grinned.

"So Whatcha doin here? I was looking for someone in the production crew, you know.."

Sinead looked at him curiously. "Oh. Are you performing tonight?"

Hamilton laughed.

"No, I hate singing. My sisters- they're um- they're in a band and they're performing tonight. I was sent to find their manager- some sort of emergency happened or something." He shrugged easily and Sinead wondered at his stress-free composure.

"Okay, my brothers are performing right now- and out there in the crowd- the fangirls were going crazy- so I escaped here." She replied, fingering the lace design on her blouse, pensively.

Hamilton's eyes widened. "You're brothers with members of _Kaleidoscope_?!" He whistled, "Lucky."

Sinead shrugged, "I don't find it all that great, you know, having to go with them on their tours to 'chaperone'. A bit annoying sometimes."

He nodded agreeably. "Yeah, I know how that feels, my sisters are always dragging me along to their concerts and tours. I don't know where I got the idea that it would be different for you."

She blinked. "What band are your sisters in?"

"_Clairvoyance_." He answered truthfully, before giving a small chuckle, "Funny how we meet up here, the siblings of two of the greatest bands in the world right now."

Sinead laughed lightly as well, "Yeah." then, before she could lose her courage, blurted out, "Listen, about the other day-"

"You were right." Hamilton gave a sheepish smile, "Mr. Cole, head of the clean up committee, sent a letter to my parents. They weren't that mad but, you know, it wasn't very good either."

Sinead folded her arms across her chest and looked at him sternly. "I did say that banana stain was noticeable."

He laughed, "Yeah, I should've listened."

She looked at him. Most guys she spoke like that to would've been annoyed and surly. And here was Hamilton, laughing and agreeing that he had been in the wrong. Sinead didn't know what to say.

"Look- um- thank you." She cleared her throat, "Thanks for helping me out with Araya."

He grinned easily at her and she couldn't help but feel just the slightest bit more comfortable around him.

"It's cool. But, you know…you never told me a name?"

"Oh." Sinead promptly held out a hand, "Sinead Starling, nice to meet you."

Hamilton shook it with a smile. "Nice to meet you too, Sinead. And it's cool about the Araya thing and I'll make sure to listen to any advice you tell me in the future about the clean up committee."

Sinead smiled. "Good idea, did they ever get that stain off anyway?"

Hamilton looked sheepish. "Um- well- Mr. Cole seemed frustrated in the letter so I'd say…No. Probably not. I don't particularly feel like going back now."

Sinead couldn't help it. She laughed. And he joined her.

* * *

Reagan Holt walked out of the changing rooms with a nervous air around her. She continuously tried to calm herself down, to no avail. Her band members walked behind her, following slowly. She got to backstage and paused.

"Is Hamilton already there?" Madison asked, coming up beside her. Reagan shrugged.

"Sounds like it."

There was the sound of a female laugh and the girls rounded the corner to see their brother with a girl his age. She had auburn hair and light green eyes. The twins exchanged a look.

It was always interesting when their brother showed interest in girls.

Reagan was about to call out to him when she stopped. Just behind the girl Hamilton was talking to, five figures came into view.

And she knew them very well.

The post-performance faces of exhilaration were clearly visible on the five band members of _Kaleidoscope_. Which soon faded when they saw _Clairvoyance._

Hamilton and the other girls noticed their siblings and suddenly there was a palpable silence in the room. Reagan forced herself to keep walking. She could hear the others hadn't stopped either. They wouldn't show any signs of weakness around the enemy.

The two bands glared as they passed each other. When _Clairvoyance_ was one step from going outside to the stage for _their _interview, Hamilton called out,

"Good luck guys!"

One of the boys, Laurie or something smirked.

"Yes, good luck girls."

His twin smirked as well.

"You'll need it."

Reagan narrowed her eyes at them.

"Are you both trying to tell us something?"

Madison bristled beside her.

"Yeah. Why don't you just stop beating around the bush and say whatever it is that I know you want to say." she said.

"Wouldn't want to, offend you, _widdle girls_." One of the boys, Arthur, replied.

"Oh believe me, by the end of tonight, _you'll_ be the ones known as little girls." Natalie replied for the group, venom in her voice.

"Is that a challenge?" Laurie asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Reagan glared at him, "Depends if you can take it,_ Laurie._"

"You are all just such immature little-" Another guy, Patrick, started.

"Like _you_ can talk, you impudent-" Joyce interrupted.

"Big word for a little-" Laurie's twin, Chris, began.

"Call us that _one more time_ and I swear I'll-" Madison threatened.

"Don't make us hit you back, you might get hurt-" Someone else, Spencer, retorted.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll hit _you _first, where it _really_ hurts-" Hazel interrupted.

"Don't push it you-" Laurie began again and Reagan bristled.

"Alright! Enough!" Sinead yelled. She glared at the two groups of teens. "You should _all _know better. Especially you! I am ashamed to call you my brothers" The girl directed a glare at the boys.

Hamilton turned to the girls with a firm look on his face as well. "She's right, and you guys, you better get out there before you delay your performance as well."

Reagan almost protested but stopped at her older brother's stony expression. She settled for sending one last glare over to the boys, before stepping out onto the stage.

* * *

Amy scrunched her eyes shut in pain. How had it come to this? The girl had met with Mr. Victor, who turned out to be a makeup artist and after leaving Jonah outside, was now sending his assistants to work on her and telling her that this was how it would be if she were to become a model.

Currently, the girl's hair was getting straightened and it _hurt_. It hurt like every single strand of hair on her scalp was getting stretched to its limit and burnt alive at the same time.

Amy bit her lip as another shot of pain echoed through her skull. She was really having second thoughts now.

The girl was forced to wait a few more minutes of torturous agony before they, the assistants, finally moved off her hair.

Mr. Victor was called and he came through and casually scrutinized her. Amy felt like a bug under a microscope. He took in her fresh, young themed makeup and clothes.

An assistant walked past with a tray of assorted accessories and Mr. Victor swiftly whipped out a pure white mask from it. He handed it to Amy.

"To make ze eyes, _pop out_!"

She looked horrified. Mr. Victor chuckled.

"Young girl, zis" he gestured to the mask, "is to help your eyes, how do zese Americans say it- to make your eyes- _stand out_."

He encouragingly held it out to her and Amy slowly took it. She hesitantly put it on and looked at herself in the mirror.

With the mask and her hair and the bubble skirt dress she had been forced to wear, Amy felt like she was going to some kind of party, not just going back home to Attleboro on a two hour road trip. And she had to keep this attire on for the whole day. The girl groaned inwardly. Great.

Mr. Victor looked pleased that she had put on the mask and clapped his hands together lightly.

"Alright, now let us show your cousin Jo-nah, eh?"

With that, he opened the door and let the bewildered gangsta inside. Jonah looked around and his eyes landed on Amy.

"Cous! You look amazin' yo!"

Amy smiled lightly. "Thanks Jonah."

"Alright, now go out there and show ze world!" Mr Victor prompted, lightly pushing both teens out of the room.

Once they were in the deserted corridor, Jonah turned to Amy.

"Cous, you gonna make a great model, homie. You ain't got nothin' to be worried 'bout!"

"I sure hope not," Amy replied. She turned the corner and was about to say something else when-

"OOF!"

"My coffee!"

There was a crash and a bang and hiss of hot liquid landing on fabric. Amy reluctantly opened her eyes to survey the damage.

Lying before her, having lost his balance, was what she assumed to be a male model. His impeccable white Armani shirt was stained with coffee and when she looked down at herself, it seemed, her skirt had been stained too.

"Yo, cous, you alright?" Jonah asked, extending a hand to help her up. Amy took it gratefully and proceeded to apologise profusely to the person she had bumped into.

"I am so sorry sir, I-"

She trailed off when he looked up and those all too familiar amber eyes captured hers once more. It was the Ferrari guy again! Amy winced. Twice now, she had caused damage to his belongings. And he seemed to recognise her too.

Ian looked up to see those vibrant green eyes. It was her again! Looking down at his ruined Armani shirt, Ian proceeded to gracefully pull himself upright and glare at her.

"You again?!"

"Look I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to-" Amy began.

"As I've said before, it really doesn't matter whether _you meant to_ or not-" Ian said icily.

"You know this guy cous?" Jonah asked in confusion.

Amy turned to him briefly, "Yeah I accidentally-"

"Like how today was accidental." Ian muttered lowly. Apparently not low enough.

"It was an accident!" The girl looked angry now and he felt a bit cheated. Twice now, she got to turn her rage on him.

"Look, miss, I am merely stating that-"

Jonah looked impatiently at his watch, "Hey we gotta go yo," he turned to Ian, "look, I'm sorry about that man, here this should get you a new shirt."

Once again, Ian found his hand getting shoved a bunch of notes into. The other guy was pulling the girl away now, towards the exit. She glared at him once more.

"Come on Amy." the guy said impatiently.

Ian looked on at them. _Amy_. So that was her name. And was it just him, or did her eyes seem greener than ever?

* * *

_A/N: Okay guys so that *points to chapter above* was twelve pages long. In total. That's four more pages than my usual and it's definitely because of the long wait I gave you. So sorry for that but believe me now when I say, second year of high school? Definitely harder than the first. D: They just pile on the assessments!_

_Anyway, I hoped you like this chapter and this story has become even more AU because there is definitely nothing happening to Natalie in this story like what happened in Doomsday._

_Also thank you forever for all the reviews, I could probably never pay you back for that. And I really hope to be updating in the next 2-3 weeks and you can definitely badger me if I exceed the time limit. I'd deserve it. Thanks for reading as always :D_

_I'm a particularly good finder- Kanastasia_

_P.S. Which Cahill Founder are you particularly fond of? I quite liked to hear the story of Jane. It's weird because I'm a Lucian and Luke was Jane's fond older brother XD. Anyway what about you?_


End file.
